


The Wedding!!!

by loobylou2014



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loobylou2014/pseuds/loobylou2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell and Remmie are finally getting married!<br/>A romantic fairytale wedding (organised by Stephen) lays ahead.</p><p>The reception will follow asap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding!!!

It had taken Mitchell 5 years to save up the money to marry Remmie, sure Rem Dogg’s parents had offered to help out but his pride had stood in the way.  
After leaving school he had gone to work with Rem’s dad at the council offices where he was an administrator. One lunch time he had got bored and remembered the time during the school elections when he had shown Remmie how he could hack the FBI and wondered if he could still do it.  
Funnily enough the secret service had turned up within the hour to arrest him. He was seriously in risk of shitting himself as he was thrown in a very grey interview room and made to explain exactly how he had accomplished this apparent feet of genius. He was honest with them explaining the whole election scenario. Rather than looking angry his suited and booted interviewers where looking impressed asking him how old he was, what his background was and eventually how educated he was. Several hours and an awful lot of questions later he was offered a job! Nothing hugely important more security screening and background checking but anything was better than the boring data entry job he had been working for the last 2 years.  
So here he was 3 years on standing in a smart suit with some sort of red scarf thing that wasn’t a tie round his neck bricking himself at the front of a registry office waiting for the music to start so he could turn around and finally see the boy he loved.  
Remmie had insisted on staying at his parents’ house for a full 3 days before the wedding. Mitchell couldn’t understand why but at this point what Remmie wanted Remmie got.  
Stephen (of course) had been their wedding planner showing Mitchell swatch after swatch of pretty much identical red fabric, Remmie had been the one involved, Mitchell had just nodded and tried to sound enthusiastic, he didn’t care if he wore rags as long as he finally got to get married.  
Apparently his suit was charcoal not ‘GREY’ (this seriously angered Stephen when he used the wrong description) and the ‘Red’ was in fact ‘BURGONDY’!  
Mitchell smiled now, staring straight ahead through the window, thinking of how much these little details had infuriated him for the last year. He did have to admit Stephen had done a fucking amazing job. The whole room looked great and as far as he knew Rem Dogg had no idea what was happening for the reception. The reception now that was all his own idea. He had described what he wanted to Stephen who had exclaimed immediately that it was #totesadorable and helped him organise everything. They had told Remmie that they had hired a hall and Stephen had even dedicated a huge section of ‘The Wedding Bible’ or as Mitchell preferred to think of it ‘The book of doom!!!’ to this fake reception.  
Just as Mitchell was slipping into a panicked day dream about all the details of this amazingly important day a cream coloured handkerchief appeared over his right shoulder.  
“You’re seriously sweating mate.” Came Franks gruff voice from his position next to him as best man.  
“Yeh well it’s all this get up ain’t it” Mitchell replied trying to loosen the collar of his shirt. This was to no avail however. He gratefully accepted Frank’s handkerchief and tried to clean himself up as best he could. He handed it back with a half-smile “Stephen’s going to kill you for letting me use that by the way, apparently they’re silk not satin. Dunno why but that seemed to be important to him.” Mitchell shrugged and winked at his friend.  
“S’alright mate I got a secret weapon when it comes to my husband” Frank smiled expertly folding the handkerchief and inserting it back in his pocket so that the damp patch didn’t show.  
“God not right now mate!” Mitchell laughed with a cheeky grimace.  
“Filthy fucker” Frank chuckled “Na not that, Bacardi and diet coke, give him a couple of them and he mellows right out, being a dancer I spose he can’t soak up the booze like he used too.”  
“Good to know” Mitchell smiled “wish you’d told me that before now, could’ve used it in the last couple of weeks.” Mitchell gave Frank a cheeky grin. He knew that none of this would’ve happened without Stephen’s neurotic tendencies.   
Just as Frank opened his mouth to reply the music began…  
Mitchell turned round finally taking in the full scene that had been behind him the whole time.   
Everyone they knew was there, Frank of course with Stephen at the back harassing a stern looking registrar about the volume of the music.  
Gathered in the seats where Remmie’s mother (his father was very proudly walking him in), she wore a blue suit and Mitchell smiled at her lovingly. She already had tears forming in her eyes as she deftly accepted a packet of tissues from a very flamboyantly dressed Chantelle. Mitchell grinned at her nervously but had to stifle a laugh as the ginormous peacock feather that stuck out of her fuchsia hat fell forwards and straight across her face making her twitch furiously.  
From Chantelle’s other side Jing gently removed the offending feather and graciously placed it in her lap smiling lovingly at the women who this time next year would be her wife.  
Now Mitchell came to think about it Abbey Grove had been a breeding ground for same sex relationships, what with Frank and Stephen, Chantelle and Jing and himself and Rem but weirdly it had never really occurred to him until this moment. Strange things you think about whilst time is standing still.   
He was jolted out of his reverie by the sound of the doors opening, god he felt like his heart was going to burst right out of his chest whilst simultaneously wanting to throw up.  
“You gonna vom?” Came Frank’s whisper from beside him.  
Mitchell just shook his head briefly before catching his first glimpse of Remmie and smiling from ear to ear.  
“Good luck mate” Frank whispered gruffly  
Mitchell just smiled blind to everything other than the boy who had changed his life all those years ago.   
As Remmie made his way down the aisle his father placed a firm hand on his shoulder smiling proudly at all the family and friends around them.  
Mitchell felt a small pang of pain knowing that he had no family there to see this momentous occasion, but he shook some sense into himself knowing that after the debacle of him coming out to his parents and him having to move in with the Remmington’s there was no way any of them would turn up for him. It didn’t matter anymore though he and Remmie were going to be a family now.  
Down the aisle in front of Remmie were skipping Stephen and Frank’s adorable 3 year old twin girls Poppy and Lilly. Even Mitchell had to admit that they were absolutely gorgeous and though he usually protested he and Remmie immensely enjoyed babysitting them. The small flat they owned might be covered in glitter and pink sticky substances for days on end afterwards but it was worth it.  
He was hit one after the other with a hug round each leg before the little girls were picked up, one in each arm, by their dad and ferried off to sit quietly with Chantelle and Jing.  
They looked utterly sweet in matching burgundy and white dresses with they’re caramel skin and tight black curls. The proud look on Frank’s face was making Mitchell think that kids might have to be an option one day.  
Finally, after what to Mitchell felt like an eternity, Remmie and his father made it to the front. Mitchell’s heart was beating so fast he thought he might faint but he seemed to be holding it together.  
Remmie’s father shook him by the hand and pulled him into a hug slapping him on the back.  
“I’m very proud of you Mitchell, and I trust you’ll look after my boy.” Mr Remmington spoke quickly and gruffly into his ear during their hug.  
Mitchell felt tears prick his eyes but took a steadying breath and nodded.  
“Alright numb nuts” Remmie grinned up at him earning a disparaging look from the registrar standing before them.  
“Yeh you?” Mitchell nodded with a gulp.  
Remmie pulled on his hand bringing him down to his level. “I’m fucking bricking it are you?” Remmie whispered in his ear.  
“Hell yeh” Mitchell spoke quietly “Tell me again why we didn’t elope?” Mitchell grinned.   
They smiled just looking into each other’s eyes.  
“Shall we begin?” Came a voice breaking their connection.  
“Yeh sorry.” They smiled bashfully up at the registrar.  
Mitchell didn’t know if he should be ashamed to say it but he sat through the next 20 minutes in a complete bubble. He just smiled and smiled until his face hurt every now and again catching Remmie’s eye and grinning some more.  
“Mitchell!” Remmie hissed at him.  
“Huh?” Mitchell broke out of his bubble.  
“Vows Mitch” Remmie smiled. “Nice to know you’re concentrating”  
“Right, sorry, nerves you know” Mitchell muttered flustered.  
He fished in his inside pocket for his vows. His hands were trembling and the paper shook as he unfolded it.  
“I..I… Well obviously I ain’t ever been one for words,” Mitchell smiled sheepishly. There was a small laugh from the congregation. “And Dickers, I mean Mr Wickers can tell you I never got much right in me life.” Alfie gave him a small smile from the centre of the seats. “But Rem is the only right thing I ever done.” He tuned to Remmie and took his hands rubbing his thumbs gently over the backs of them. The paper in his hand was getting in the way and Mitchell didn’t think he could read anymore anyway so he scrunched it up and lobbed it over at Alfie. Happily this resulted in the members of form K cheering and the registrar tutting but trying to conceal a smile. He turned back to Remmie looking deeply into his eyes.  
“Lesley Charles Remmington. I swear in front of everyone here that you are my one and only love and that I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. There isn’t anything I can put down on that stupid bit of paper that can explain exactly what I want to say but I can tell you all that the best thing about falling in love with your best friend is that this boy is my past my present and my future. If he’ll have me.” He finished quietly.  
“I’ll have you” Remmie whispered the tears streaming down his face.  
“Can you continue?” the registrar looked concerned at the quantity of tears falling from Remmie’s eyes. (Stephen however was looking concerned at the stains appearing on Remmie’s silk waistcoat as each tear fell.)  
Remmie nodded taking in a huge breath and attempting to regain some composure.   
“Come on Starlight Express, you’re being a bigger diva then when Grayson and Glee got wed” Mitchell laughed choking back tears.  
Most of the people had been present at the extravaganza that had been Frank and Stephen’s wedding so immediately a quiet rumbling of stories erupted throughout the congregation. How Frank had reluctantly learnt to waltz. How Stephen’s entire dance troupe had done a Can Can and the stage had given way leaving a mess of fishnets and top hats everywhere. The best however was The boy’s surrogate going into labour just after the last dance and the twins had been born right there on the dance floor (she’d been having contractions all day apparently but hadn’t wanted to ruin the boys day!)  
“Shall we get back to the present wedding?” the registrar spoke sternly over the muttering crowd.  
“Lets!” Smiled Remmie having regained his composure.  
“Mitchell Harper as of today I have dreamed of this moment for 7 years 10 months 21 days and about 5 hours. Ever since the first time in Mollinson’s maths class when you were too embarrassed to tell her you didn’t know the 12 times table so I wrote it out for you and you hid it in your pencil case. The smile you gave me that day made me want to marry you someday and now here I am.” He smiled sheepishly up at his future husband who strangely was routing around in his back pocket. Mitchell produced his wallet giving Remmie the exact same leg trembling smile. He produced a tattered bit of paper and Remmie felt his breath catch. Mitchell handed it to him more tears smarting in his eyes.  
“I never did learn my 12 times table” Mitchell laughed trying not to cry.  
Remmie looked down at the paper recognising his own scrawling hand writing with various doodles of boobs surrounding the faded numbers.  
“Mitchell?” Remmie whispered as the congregation ‘arrrrhhhheeedddd.’

“It is clear that these two are meant for each other” smiled the registrar “shall I just get you married?”  
“Yes please” chuckled Remmie between heaving sobs.  
“Do you, Mitchell Phoenix Harper, take Lesley Charles Remmington” (both boys winced at the use of their full names) “to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“Fuck yes! I mean I do” grinned Mitchell looking straight down into Remmie’s eyes.  
“Thank you, now do you Lesley Charles Remmington, take Mitchell Phoenix Harper to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I do” Replied Remmie not taking his eyes off Mitchell’s.  
“Then I can finally pronounce you legally joined as life partners” smiled the Registrar “and if you don’t mind me saying I’ve never been so happy to join two more loving people”  
The congregation erupted in woops and cheers, there was also quite a bit of sobbing (Remmie’s mum, Chantelle and Alfie) though Stephen was frantically fanning his face trying to stop the tears before they fell.  
After all of the paperwork was signed Mitchell and Remmie made their way into the crowd of happy friends and family.  
Everyone was hugging them and Mitchell lost count of the number of times he was patted on the back. Mrs Remmington pulled them both to her engulfing them in a tear filled wonderful hug.   
“You young man are now officially a Remmington, not that you weren’t before but now it’s official” she laughed gulping back the tears.  
“Mum seriously! Your mascara is running everywhere!” laughed Remmie. He pulled Mitchell down into his lap and wheeled him tank like towards the door not minding whose feet he ran over. He just needed a minute’s breathing space with his new husband.   
As they entered the lobby Remmie felt his chest expand with proper breath for what felt like the first time in hours. Just as he took his first grateful gulp he felt Mitchell’s lips on his. He sunk into the kiss his head spinning. They were married, finally married! This was their first kiss as a married couple and it was good! Remmie knew that if every kiss was going to be this good marriage was definitely worth all the fuss.   
People had begun to spill out into the lobby now, a choir of wolf whistles led by Frank had started to grow in volume so the boys broke apart.  
“Let’s get pissed!” laughed Mitchell.  
“Here, Here!” shouted Remmie.  
Smiling and leaning into another kiss.


End file.
